


In the Silences

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Clover - CLAMP
Genre: Fucked up ages, M/M, Romance, Sort of underage at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Gingetsu and Ran can't talk about. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Silences

**In the Silences.**

There is no way, Gingetsu thinks, to tell Ran about the moaning, not when he's sure that Ran tries to be silent, not his fault that his hearing is better than most.

There is no way to admit to that, to the way he always wakes up when the mattress in Ran's room starts shifting, tiny, almost non-existant sounds that still he listens and he wakes up.

Ran gasps a little, and Gingetsu imagines how Ran would look, a hand wrapped around his cock, sitting down against the heardboard, worrying at his lip. When Ran moans (a soft, almost lost sound that Gingetsu knows must have escaped despite Ran's best intentions), Gingetsu's hands clench on the covers. A few seconds later and then there's the sound of Ran's feet on the ground, walking towards the bathroom.

Gingetsu waits until he feels he can let go of the covers before he breathes in deeply again.

*

There isn't, Ran doesn't think, a proper way to ask someone this. He has read files, of course, and e-books, and he has seen some movies, old fashioned TV-shows tinted in black and white and gray, where the people seem to just know, when and where they want to sleep with each other.

He wraps long arms around still bony knees, and he picks at the sleeve that just a week ago still covered his wristbones.

He can tell when Gingetsu's heartbeat changes, the staccatto of his heart becoming as familiar to him as A's and B's ever was. He can feel the way his breathing shifts, sometimes unconciously matching his.

But he can't (won't) know what he thinks, what he wants. Sometimes he thinks that Gingetsu looks at him, or turns towards him at least, but other times he's sure that he's still a bother, something that Gingetsu puts with just because he has to.

There is no way he could ask.

*

It's late when Ran approaches his room. Gingetsu turns on the light, more for Ran's sake than his, his lenses on.

"I'm sorry," Ran starts, perhaps startled, perhaps not. It's difficult, sometimes, for him to know just how Ran is about to react.

"Something wrong?" Gingetsu asks.

Ran shakes his head no and approaches him. He has grown up almost ten centimeters this week. He's almost as tall as he is, would be as broad-shouldered as he if not for the fact that Ran doesn't exercise as much as he should.

Ran walks until he's by the side of his bed, looking at him with uncertain gray eyes. Gingetsu waits. Ran moves his hand, slowly, and touches his face, moves his hand down his cheek to his throat to his shoulder. His thumb brushes close to his pulse, and Gingetsu waits.

Ran sighs the way he does late at night, sometimes, and Gingetsu would like to say he's not surprised by Ran's lips against his, but Ran is moving then, straddling his legs, hands on his shoulders, and Gingetsu moves before he thinks, hands on Ran's hips, opening his mouth for this kiss.

*

There's too much skin, Ran thinks. Too much to feel, too much to be aware of. This close he almost loses sense of who's touching where, he can lose himself touching the scars on Gingetsu's chest and arm and think that the sensitive skin beside the scars is on his skin. Gingetsu shivers when he presses a kiss to the Clover tattoo, and Ran moans when Gingetsu's hand presses against his.

"How..." Ran starts, because he knows, theoretically, but he doesn't think that's enough. Not on this, not when every touch seems so different from what he simply learned.

"There's lotion on the bedside," Gingetsu says, moving, finishing taking off his clothes. Ran waits for a moment, unsure, and then he's taking the small bottle out, feelings his heart on his chest.

"How..."

"Let me," Gingetsu says. Ran wonders if they should have turned off the lights, but he knows it wouldn't matter. Even if it was dark, he'd still be able to guess and know what Gingetsu's doing, how he's pouring some of the lotion, reaching between his legs, and he sees how Gingetsu's fingers touch his own anus before he pushes, can't even begin to tell him that he had thought it'd be him, the one penetrated, unsure at it as he is at so many things, it seems.

They both let out their breaths. Ran touches Gingetsu's knees, feels his throat tightening, another knot on the base of his stomach. He's so hard it's uncomfortable.

It doesn't seem to take Gingetsu much time, barely a few minutes of him stretching himself, the flush on his face, sweat on his brow and above his lips and Ran doesn't stop himself to think as he leans close, licking at it. Gingetsu moves his face so that they're kissing again, and Ran rocks against him.

"Alright," Gingetsu murmurs against his lips before pushing him a little. "Just get closer."

Ran does, his knees underneath Gingetsu's thighs, and he braces his weight on his arms, half trembling, the tightness on his throat and stomach making him dizzy. Gingetsu shifts, and he takes out his fingers, instead reaching for Ran's penis, and then he murmurs 'push' and Ran gasps as he sinks inside Gingetsu's body, gasps as Gingetsu takes him in.

"Ran," Gingetsu gasps as well, his hands on Ran's hips. He moves and if Ran had the words he'd tell him not to, but there are no words for this, as Gingetsu's legs closer around him, drive him closer, and then he just can push, and push, gasping, breathing, moaning, Gingetsu's hand moving between them, moving between them, and Ran's falling with only his heartbeat and Gingetsu's to listen, coming inside Gingetsu, an Gingetsu muttering his name like a mantra.

*

Ran sleeps by his side, later. He didn't mean to, Gingetsu knows. He said so as much, Ran murmured a 'just a minute' and he dozed off, then really fell asleep.

He could wake him up, he knows. Or he could carry Ran to his room without waking him up.

Gingetsu smokes the last of his cigarette before he puts it off, turning off the lights, laying down besides Ran.

And when Ran murmurs in his sleep, getting closer, Gingetsu just moves an arm around him, before he sleeps as well.


End file.
